herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gaz Membrane
Gaz is the younger sister of Dib from the Nickelodeon TV show, Invader Zim. She is very smart like her father, and can show love. She sometimes has a major role like her brother. 'Gaz' is actually a shorter form of her full name, Gazlene, which is a play on the word "gasoline". Profile Full Name: Gazlene Membrane Aliases: Gaz, Daughter, Dib's little Sister, Little Gaz, Dib's Scary Sister, and Queen/Empress Gaz. Age: 11 and 21 years old. Gender: Female Personality: Scary, loner, brave, strong, smart, emotionless, mature, beautiful, and independent. Skills: Dark powers, super strength, pyschic, playing video games, amazing flying skills, and drawing. Family: Professor Membrane (Father), Un-Named (Mother,Deceased), Dib Membrane (Brother), Tak (Future Sister-In-Law), Zim (Future Husband), and Un Named (Future Children). Friends: Zim, GIR, Professor Membrane, Skoodge, and Tenn. Love Interests: Zim (Future True Love) Enemies: Dib, Skool kids, Iggins,Tak, MIMI, The Meekrob, The Resisty, and The Almighty Tallest Red & Purple. Goal: ??? Type of Heroine: '''Anti-Hero '''Fate: Is now Empress of the planet Irk. History Season 1 Season 2 Invader Dib In this final unaired/unfinished episode/movie, Gaz has a much bigger role in this episode. However some of this story mayeb or maybe plots of this episode. Ten years have passed, Gaz, Zim, and Dib have all grown up in this episode. After rescuing Invader Tenn from the Meekrob prison. Zim tries to escape with the two Invaders, GIR, and Mini Moose Zim gets hit on the head and dreams about the horrible future of Irk. Zim wakes up and had finally realized that his "mission" is a lie, that he's really weak and gives up. But suddenly a cloak figure (Gaz, whom secretly sided with Zim), encourage him to fight and save his people from, Dib, Ta'k, Mimi, the Meekrob, and the Resisty team. Zim takes her words and the two of them teamed up; along with two other Invaders, Skoodge,Tenn, and Hobo 13 traniees. (This was planned by Jhonen) During their actions, both Gaz and Zim would began to show feelings for each other (occured by Jhonen). After defeating Dib, Ta'k, and their alliances and banishing them all to one of Saturn's rings (Jhonen's original idea). Gaz shows her true identity to Zim. Much to his surprise. Why she did it,it's unknown; it maybe because of her brother's cruel plan to annihilate all of Zim's race was way low and also he may been planning to get his revenge on the people of Earth for mistreating him as well and may had feelings for Zim as well. Zim is now much taller (due to living on Earth) then Red & Purple and both of them are dethrone due not only for Zim's height but also for both Red & Purple's incomptent and imaturity behaivor as well. Zim becomes the new Almighty Tallest and has chosen Gaz to be his queen to rule by his side; as a way to thank her for believing him, also for falling in love with her and with her ferocious behavior no one will ever messed with Zim and Gaz again. Gaz would have left Earth, to start her new life as an Empress on Irk and a new family with Zim. Zim will realized that life on Earth is precious and decides not to conqure it. (This was also plaaned by Jhonen) Personality Gallery Trivia * Gaz wears a similar outfit that of Pepito's from Squee!. * Gaz has a similar appearance of another Jhonen's other main female, Devi from'' I Feel Sick''. * Gaz may had a mother instead being created in a lab like Dib, according from Jhonen. * The ZAGR stands for: 'Z'im 'A'nd 'G'az 'R'omance. * Gaz's relationship with Zim would be similar with Johnny and Devi's relationship. * Both Gaz's voice actress and Zim's voice actor, approved and love Zim and Gaz's romantic relationship. * Jhonen also perfers ZAGR. Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:Sisters Category:Kid Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Heroes who can levitate Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Video Gamer Category:Tomboys Category:Defectors Category:Queens Category:Goths Category:Supernatural Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Misanthropic Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Siblings Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Fan Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Wife of a Villain Category:Wife of a Hero Category:Sister of a Villain